Alexander Brandt
"I'm not giving you a chance? Correct me if I'm wrong. You were acquitted several months after Cathy's birth, but decided to go to Vegas and didn't show up in our lives for five years, just because you were... busy with your own life? Don't you dare tell me that I'm irresponsible, leaving our daughter here, because I love her and care about her. And there are other people, another woman, whom Cathy considers her real family. And where have you been all these years?" 'Alexander Brandt '''is a former FBI agent, now working for the Warehouse. It was very difficult for him to leave Washington and move to the badlands of South Dakota, but ever since Alex joined the warehouse team, he never regretted his decision. He shares his duties as an agent with his partner, Desiree, who is also the best friend for him and his little daughter, Cathy. Dez is the only person whom Alex trusts his child, even despite her mostly troublesome past. Relationships Nora Greer ''"I waited fourteen years to confess. And you know what? Now, despite everything she has done, everything that happened between us, I'm sure that it was worth it. She gave me Cathy, and that's... that's all I could ever ask for." Alex and Nora have been neighbors since Brandt turned five and moved to Washington along with his mother. The kids played together, walked around the suburbs where they've lived, their families celebrated the holidays in each other's company. Later, they went to the same school and universities in neighboring states. The two decided to confess their far from brotherly-sisterly feelings for each other only fourteen years after their acquaintance, which brought some relief and diminished the unswerving jealousy for a while. Soon enough, they began to position themselves as a couple, and Alex even planned to propose to his beloved childhood friend. This was when Nora was first arrested for something more than a disciplinary offense. He was already an intern at the FBI at the time and was professional enough not to notice that his girlfriend got involved in something that could end very badly. He tried to talk to her several times after Nora returned home, but all she said was, "Everything's alright. There's nothing to worry about, darling." The second arrest followed this talk. This time a young woman already acted as a suspect in the murder. She was acquitted after a couple of months, but she could never finish her studies at the university. Alex was overwhelmed. Now he didn't understand if he could trust his girlfriend in anything, after all that he had seen and read about her case. Nevertheless, he took the first step and suggested moving to forget about everything that happened and start life from scratch. The couple moved to Brooklyn, where Nora began working as a waitress in a bistro near their home. Of course, Alex was forced to travel to Washington sometimes, but in most cases he worked remotely (not without the help of his supervisor, who organized that kind of internship for Brandt). It seemed that the two had finally lived calmly, as was supposed from the very beginning. However, years later, when Nora was six months pregnant, there were strange acquaintances and secrets on her side again. Alex had no doubts, his loved one lied to him again. It didn't take long to find out the reason. There was a robbery, she was an accomplice. His fiancee murdered five civilians, and he, the FBI agent, couldn't foresee and prevent this. Alex didn't know exactly how it happened, but the decision came quickly. He took Nora to his friend, to a man to whom he would entrust his own life, and left her there. Nobody should've found her. No one should've harmed his beloved one and their future child. So he thought, but he was wrong. It was a time when Alex barely moved to South Dakota to become a warehouse agent, and so he couldn't take action on time. He arrived in Brooklyn just when his daughter was born, and his fiancee was sent to jail. The man wanted to go to defend her on his own, however, Nora forbade him to do this, ordering to take care of their newborn child. Ever since then, the two have never met again. Desiree Saint Aurieux "What about that girl, Desiree, by the way? I heard Cathy was talking about her a lot." "Oh, Dez. She's... She's just a friend. They get along very well and I'm really glad that Cathy has her around." "Is this just about Cathy, really? Come on. No more these trivial "She's just a friend", please. I'm your mother, sweetheart. I can totally see when my son cares about someone that much, and this girl means a lot to you. I can see that in your eyes, in the way you're talking about her. Why wouldn't you admit it to yourself first, and then, remember my words, then things will definitely become easier." ''- Alex and Cassandra'' Desiree is Brandt's partner, and the two are very close friends. Dez was the first to find out the truth about Alex's life and his story, and there's nothing that he could possibly hide from his partner. Well, almost nothing. Ironically, Desiree is the second love of Brandt's life. After breaking up with Nora, Alex had several affairs, but all this never meant anything serious. Some time later, the man began to realize that he was thinking about his partner, about his friend in a very wrong way. He felt a great responsibility for the young woman, he was worried when she went on a mission without him. And, of course, his precious daughter didn't make it easier to get rid of these sudden feelings. At first Alex tried to convince himself that it was absolutely normal - they were a family, after all. However, months went by, and he still couldn't bring his thoughts in order. The man felt that he was becoming attached to the young agent more and more with every passing day, and at some point he decided to stop resisting it and just live. He never thought of confession, though. Mostly because he was afraid of losing his best friend. He knew perfectly well that neither he could forgive himself such a failure, nor could Cathy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brandt Family Category:Superhuman